Amora
Real Name: Amora *'Current Alias:' Enchantress *'Aliases:' Amora Incantare, Amora Lorelei, The Valkyrie, Leena Moran, Helen Eve, Idun, Iduna, Mardoll, Freya, Gern, Christine Collins *'Relatives:' **Lorelei (sister) *'Affiliation:' Illuminati, Dark Council; formerly Astonishing Avengers, ally of Loki, The Sisterhood, partner of the Executioner, Masters of Evil, ally of the Mandarin, Arkon, and Power Man, Mandarin's Minions, Lady Liberators, has also aided Thor on several occasions *'Base of Operations:' Asgard *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' Asgardian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Extensive studies of arcane arts *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 6'3" *'Weight:' 450 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Blonde *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Asgard Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Amora is superhumanly strong, possessing physical strength roughly average for an Asgardian woman. At her peak, she is able to lift about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Amora can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Amora's Asgardian musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being. Her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than human muscles. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Amora's bodily tissues, like those of all Asgardians, possesses roughly three times the density of human bodily tissues. This contributes somewhat to her superhuman strength, durability, and weight. Superhuman Durability: Like all Asgardians, Amora's body is much more resistant to conventional physical injury than a human being. She can withstand great impacts, exposure to temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts that would severly injure or kill a human being with no injury to herself. Regenerative Healing Factor: It is possible for Amora to sustain injury, despite her body's resistance. In such an event, Amora's superior metabolism enables her to heal injuries much faster and more extensively than a normal human would be capable of However, she is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs without the aid of powerful magical assistance. Superhuman Longevity: Unlike some other god pantheons, such as the Olympians, the Asgardians do age, though it is at a pace vastly slower than a human. Although she is several millennia old in age, Amora has the appearance and vitality of an Asgardian woman in her prime. She is, however, immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhuman Agility: Amora's agility, balance, and bodily coordinations are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Amora's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Sorcery: Amora's magical powers are among the most powerful of all Asgardians. Her strength and proficiency with magic is second only to Karnilla, with enough power even in the Earthly realm to cloud the sight of Agamotto through his Orb for hours from the view of Doctor Strange. Amora's powers derive from two main sources: her innate capacity to manipulate ambient Asgardian magial energy honed through practice and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. *''Energy Projection:'' Amora can use her sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. *''Teleportation:'' Amora can teleport within a single dimension or across the various dimensional places of the Nine Worlds of Asgard. *''Disguise:'' Either through illusions or physical transformations, Amora can also alter her appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings or change the appearance of her clothing. *''Transmutation:'' Amora can turn men into trees or statues with a kiss. *''Paralyzation'' *''Illusion Casting'' *''Energy Shields'' *''Seduction:'' The main focus of Amora's powers has been the enchantment of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. She has enchanted her lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually any man a slave to her will and obedient to her every command for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable her to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Delayed Aging Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Sorcery Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teleportation Category:Transmutation Category:Paralyzation Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Force Fields Category:Seduction